


"Список Скиппи" для Stargate: Universe

by R2R



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что рядовому Скиппи БОЛЬШЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ делать на борту "Судьбы" / List of things private Skippy is no longer allowed to do aboard Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [Skippy’s List: The 213 things Skippy is no longer allowed to do in the U.S. Army](http://www.netlore.ru/Skippys_List)
> 
> Рядовому Скиппи однозначно было бы временами ску-у-учно на борту "Судьбы". И он непременно решил бы развлечься...

Итак, что рядовому Скиппи **больше нельзя** делать на борту "Судьбы":

1\. Нажимать любые кнопки и переключать любые переключатели без прямого приказа.  
1а. Подтверждённого доктором Рашем.  
1б. И одобренного полковником Янгом.

2\. Говорить "Судьба сделала это".  
2а. Говорить "Древние заставили меня сделать это".  
2б. Говорить "Инопланетяне заставили меня сделать это".

3\. Затевать мятеж.  
3а. Поддерживать мятеж.  
3б. С таинственным видом отзывать доктора Раша в сторонку и громким шёпотом говорить "У нас всё почти готово", "Они ничего не знают" и "Действуем по плану", а также спрашивать его, когда час "Ч" и действует ли план А или Б.  
3в. С таинственным видом подмигивать доктору Рашу и делать любые секретные жесты.

4\. Переносящие камни!!! и этим всё сказано.

5\. Изображать жену полковника Янга, оказавшуюся в вашем теле.  
5а. Изображать генерала О'Нилла в вашем теле и пытаться командовать "Судьбой".  
5б. Изображать инопланетянина в вашем теле. Запас шовного материала у ТиДжей весьма ограничен.  
5в. Изображать доктора Раша в вашем теле. Одного экземпляра нам вполне достаточно.  
5г. Изображать доктора Маккея в вашем теле. Вопреки распространённому мнению, для его убедительной имитации недостаточно говорить всем гадости и влипать в истории.

6\. Вызываться добровольцем для переноса сознаний.  
6а. Даже если это сознание принадлежит человеку одного с вами пола.

7\. Бить доктора Раша. Нам всем порой хочется это сделать, но эта привилегия есть только у полковника Янга.  
7а. Притвориться для этого полковником Янгом в вашем теле, увы, тоже нельзя. Хотя полковник просил передать, что мысль ему нравится.

8\. Использовать "кино", чтобы шпионить за экипажем.

9\. Делать из "кино" летающие кресла, коньки и сандалии, чтобы летать по коридорам.  
9а. Устраивать гонки на "кино" по коридорам "Судьбы".  
9б. Сержанту Гриру отдан приказ стрелять без предупреждения по любым неопознанным летающим объектам размером с человека и крупнее.

10\. Делать из "кино" устройства для хождения по потолку и внезапного спрыгивания, равно как и случайного падения на членов экипажа.  
10а. У сержанта Грира отличная реакция и прекрасная меткость.  
10б. ТиДжей просила напомнить про шовный материал.

11\. Запихивать подушку под рубашку, изображать, будто вас тошнит, и бросать многозначительные взгляды на полковника Янга.  
11а. Требовать на этом основании в столовой двойную порцию.  
11б. Конкурс имён для будущего младенца - это попросту жестоко. И нет, у вас не тройня.  
11в. Но доктор Раш был очень тронут, что победило имя "Николас".  
11г. Пока не выяснил, что оно победило в конкурсе имён для девочек.

12\. Устраивать "побоища едой". У нас её и так немного.

13\. Придумывать любые рецепты, включающие самогон Броуди.  
13а. Придумывать любые рецепты еды вообще.  
13б. Любые идеи, включающие самогон Броуди.  
13в. Устраивать конкурс кулинарных рецептов. Особенно - плавно перетекающий в конкурс алкогольных напитков.

14\. Садиться в кресло - вы знаете, какое кресло.  
14а. Даже если доктор Раш разрешил, всячески одобрил и примчался с блокнотом наперевес - посмотреть, что получится.  
14б. Нет, конкретно вас не жалко, но подумайте, что будет с "Судьбой".  
14в. Подначивать кого угодно садиться в кресло - вы знаете, какое кресло - даже если вы заменили настоящее кресло макетом.  
14г. Заменять настоящее кресло макетом.  
14д. Заменять Врата макетом.  
14е. Заменять что угодно макетом.

15\. Бродить за доктором Рашем, издавая скрипящие, шелестящие, булькающие и щёлкающие звуки.  
15а. ТиДжей просила ещё раз напомнить про шовный материал.

16\. Притворяться, будто вас похитили инопланетяне.  
16а. Заявлять, будто кого угодно похитили инопланетяне, и организовывать спасательную экспедицию.  
16б. Заявлять, будто кого угодно похитили инопланетяне, и отказываться организовывать спасательную экспедицию.

17\. Распускать слухи, будто в кого-то из членов экипажа вживлено ещё одно следящее устройство инопланетников.  
17а. Распускать слухи.  
17б. Вызываться добровольцем в хирурги, даже если оперировать будет настоящий хирург через переносящий камень.

18\. Оставлять на стенах надписи якобы на языке Древних.  
18а. Ругаться якобы на языке Древних.  
18б. Спрашивать у учёных перевод чего угодно на язык Древних.  
18в. Ругаться на языке Древних.  
18г. Перепрограммировать все компьютеры на корабле, чтобы они общались только на языке Древних. Также см.пункт 2.

19\. Прикасаться к любому оружию. Любой частью тела.

20\. Без приказа выходить во Врата.

21\. Без приказа выглядывать, просовывать любые части тела, кидать любые предметы, втаскивать и толкать кого-либо во Врата.  
21а. В любом направлении.  
21б. Подначивать кого-то выйти во Врата. В том числе ссылаясь на приказ полковника Янга.  
21в. Получив приказ пройти во Врата, прыгать в них с разбегу.  
21г. Устраивать конкурс по прыжкам во Врата спиной вперёд, "рыбкой" и "ласточкой".  
 ~~21д. Проходить в нестабильную червоточину **разрешается** , приказ старшего офицера не требуется.~~  
21е. Пункт 21д читать как "проходить в нестабильную червоточину **строго запрещается** , во избежание путешествий во времени, возникновения временных парадоксов и создания альтернативных реальностей".

22\. Есть любые найденные плоды и фрукты до того, как их исследуют.  
22а. Несмотря на просьбы отдельных членов экипажа, этот пункт отменён не будет. Наши техники и так чрезвычайно заняты починкой туалетов, спасибо большое.

23\. Устраивать учебную тревогу, чтобы проверить готовность экипажа к нападению.  
23а. Использовать "кино" для имитации вторжения, чтобы проверить готовность экипажа к нападению.  
23б. ТиДжей просила передать, что она лично вас убьёт, как только поймает.

24\. Вызывать кого угодно на дуэль.  
24а. В том числе на Земле.  
24б. В том числе с применением технологий Древних.  
24в. "Дуэль на кино", чем бы она ни была, тоже сюда относится.

25\. Пытаться устроить на "Судьбе" плавательный бассейн, курсы йоги и бойцовский клуб.  
25а. "Но мисс Армстронг это делала" не является сколько-нибудь разумным аргументом ни в одной галактике.

26\. Делать вид, будто "Судьба" телепатически общается с вами.  
26а. Делать вид, будто вы слышите странную музыку в недрах корабля.  
26б. Искать среди экипажа человекоподобных роботов-убийц.  
26в. Метод проверки "у кого во время секса позвоночник светится красным светом, тот и робот-убийца" не обсуждается.

27\. Подделывать результаты лотерей, выборов, голосований и конкурсов.  
27а. Неважно, в чью пользу.

28\. Если что-то кажется вам классной идеей, это не так, и это запрещено.  
28а. Запрещено всё, что заставляет вас хихикать дольше десяти секунд. _(позаимствовано из аналогичных "списков Скиппи" для других вселенных, потому что это верно для любых вселенных)_  
28б. И всё, что заставляет доктора Раша улыбнуться.  
28в. И всё, что подаёт доктору Рашу идею взять выходной.

29\. Устраивать на борту "Судьбы" карнавал, костюмированный бал или вечеринку с переодеванием.  
29а. Тырить военную форму, даже если это единственный доступный вам карнавальный костюм.  
29б. За костюм "распутной медсестры" ТиДжей оторвёт голову, на ком бы он ни находился.  
29в. Полковник Янг просил передать, что костюм Ужасного Синего Инопланетника чрезвычайно удался, а Раша скоро снимут из-под потолка, вот только Илай соберёт достаточное количество "кино" для подъёмника.  
29г. Уверять всех, что вы доктор Раш, только постриженный и побритый.  
29д. Даже если половина экипажа вам поверила.  
29е. Потому что вы спёрли единственные штаны и обе футболки Раша, вот почему. И его карандаш. И блокнот.  
29ж. Нет, оставленный ему "костюм сержанта Грира", то есть военные ботинки, трусы и гранатомёт, не являются адекватной заменой.  
29з. Сержант Грир обещал лично оторвать голову тому, кто спёр его ботинки.  
29и. Также см. пункт 19.

30\. "Вечеринка в бикини" также запрещается, хоть расход материала и меньше, а воздействие на моральный дух экипажа ничуть не хуже.

31\. Конкурс киноинтервью "что бы я вкусного съел" - это жестоко по отношению к рядовому Бекеру, он и так старается приготовить что-то съедобное.  
31а. Конкурс киноинтервью "с кем бы я переспал" **разрешается** , но в номинации " **исключая** находящихся на борту Судьбы".  
31б. "И их родственников".  
31в. "И наших уважаемых гостей".  
31г. "И старших по званию офицеров".  
31д. Нет, для полковника Телфорда не будет сделано исключения.  
31е. Нет, и для генерала О'Нилла тоже.

32\. Управлять "Судьбой".  
32а. Закладывать на "Судьбе" фигуры высшего пилотажа.  
32б. Направлять "Судьбу" в недра звезды, "чтобы подзарядить мой айпад".  
32в. Переходить на "Судьбе" на ФТЛ, "чтобы скорее долететь домой".  
32г. Переходить на "Судьбе" с ФТЛ на обычную скорость, "чтобы получше рассмотреть вон ту космическую фиговину".  
32д. Отправлять Ужасным Синим Инопланетникам ругательные послания на языке Древних и вызывать их на честный бой.  
32е. ...и на нечестный тоже.

33\. Развлекательный радиоканал "Радио Судьба" также не обсуждается.  
33а. На этом корабле нет понятия "свободная пресса".  
33б. И "свобода слова".  
33в. И "свобода печати".  
33г. Свобода собраний сохраняется, при условии соблюдения распорядка вахт и уважения к пп. 3, 12, 25, 29 и 30.

34\. Спрашивать кого угодно "а мы скоро долетим?" и "а мы ещё не прилетели?"

35\. Ныть, что вы хотите домой.  
35а. Ныть, что вам скучно.  
35б. Уверять всех, что вы не хотите домой и всегда мечтали оказаться на борту корабля Древних, летящего в другую галактику.  
35в. Даже если это правда.  
35г. Прятаться где-либо на корабле, когда объявлена всеобщая эвакуация на Землю.  
35д. Упираться и орать, что вы остаётесь на "Судьбе", когда объявлена всеобщая эвакуация на Землю.  
35е. Агитировать кого угодно остаться на "Судьбе", когда объявлена всеобщая эвакуация на Землю.  
35ж. Саботировать всеобщую эвакуацию на Землю.  
35з. Организовывать всеобщую эвакуацию на Землю, независимо от результата.  
35и. Инсценировать всеобщую эвакуацию на Землю.  
35к. Устраивать "внеплановые учения на случай всеобщей эвакуации на Землю".

36\. Использовать других участников экспедиции как живой щит, амортизатор падения, подушку безопасности, боксёрскую грушу и подопытных хомячков.

37\. Без предупреждения включать во всех душах "Судьбы" ледяную воду, "чтобы сэкономить энергию".  
37а. Записывать киноверсию полученного эффекта "для истории". Аргумент "потомки скажут нам спасибо" неприемлем.  
37б. Потому что у вас нет никаких потомков. И не будет, если у этой вселенной есть хоть капля здравого смысла.  
37в. Включать и выключать подачу воздуха в любых отсеках "Судьбы", с предупреждением или нет.  
37г. Включать и выключать подачу любых веществ в любых отсеках "Судьбы".

38\. Подмешивать в еду снотворное, слабительное, галлюциногены и любые другие вещества, "чтобы улучшить вкус".  
38а. ТиДжей просила передать, что лично проследит, чтобы автору этой "дружеской шутки" скормили тройную дозу снотворного со слабительным.

39\. Использовать люшианское устройство, разблокирующее двери. Как правило, двери на "Судьбе" заблокированы не просто так.

40\. Устраивать "вечеринку с обменом телами". Даже если все участники в курсе и согласны.

41\. Приносить, привозить, приводить и заманивать на "Судьбу" любую живность с планет.  
41а. Даже тех милых хомячков.  
41б. Исключение может быть сделано для животного, приятного на вкус и с аппетитом едящего фиолетовую картошку.  
41в. Некрупного неагрессивного животного.

42\. Вызываться добровольцем в кухонный наряд, экспедицию на планету, ремонтную бригаду, химическую лабораторию, верховное командование, пожарную команду и службу спасения.  
42а. У нас нет "специальной бригады по тестированию вкуса пищи", эту задачу выполняет рядовой Бекер.  
42б. И "службы проведения регулярных медосмотров личного состава". ТиДжей вполне справляется, спасибо.  
42в. И "отряда летающих нинзя". См. пункт 9б.  
42г. Поскольку приказать вам "просто молча сидеть в своей каюте" означает напрашиваться на неприятности, а должность няньки на борту не предусмотрена, ~~разрешается вызываться добровольцем в группу исследования неизвестных отсеков "Судьбы".~~  
42д. Пункт 42г читать как " **строго запрещается** вызываться добровольцем в группу исследования неизвестных отсеков "Судьбы".

43\. Запрещается устраивать конкурс креативных идей "Как развлечь себя на "Судьбе" и назначать баллы за наиболее травмоопасные, раздражающие и оскорбительные предложения.  
43а. Запрещается назначать дополнительные баллы "если это отправит Раша в лазарет".  
43б. Запрещается назначать дополнительные баллы "если это отправит Грира с пушкой бегать по кораблю".  
43в. Запрещается назначать дополнительные баллы "если это заставит Хлою снять майку".  
43г. Запрещается снимать баллы за идеи, которые предполагают выключение повсюду света, откачку воздуха, использование самогона Броуди и переносящих камней "потому что это уже не хохма".  
43д. Номинация "придумай новый способ развлечь себя на "Судьбе" при помощи "кино" разрешается.  
43е. ...но все полученные записи отправляются в архив флота, под грифом "Совершенно секретно" и "Вскрыть через 70 лет".  
43ж. Потому что будущие поколения исследователей Врат тоже нуждаются в психологической разгрузке, а нам будет уже всё равно.

44\. Вызываться добровольцем для операции внедрения в Люшианский союз **разрешается**.  
44а. ...потому что вы физически не можете выдать ни одной военной, научной или технической тайны.  
44б. ...да потому что вы не знаете ни одной военной, научной или технической тайны.  
44в. Запрещается активировать Врата на территории Люшианского союза, если есть хоть малейший шанс, что они откроются на "Судьбу".  
44г. Запрещается активировать Врата.  
44д. ...почему-почему. Потому что вы понятия не имеете, куда они откроются, а мы не хотим сюрпризов.  
44е. Нет, мы по вам не соскучились.  
44ж. Пункты 1, 3, 5а-в, 12, 13, 14д-е, 18-21, 23-30, 33-35, 38-40, 42 и 43 на территории Люшианского союза не действуют.  
44з. Никакого подвоха. Просто не действуют. Можете считать, что настало Рождество.  
44и. Да-да, взрывать планеты тоже можно.  
44к. Применимость пункта 37 ещё обсуждается.  
44л. Господь помоги Люшианскому союзу.

45\. Изображать, будто у вас галлюцинации.  
45а. Скрывать, что у вас галлюцинации.  
45б. Разговаривать с галлюцинациями, выполнять их приказы и просьбы, вступать с ними в любые виды физического контакта.  
45в. В подробностях рассказывать о своих галлюцинациях кому-либо помимо медперсонала.  
45г. Отказываться от лечения, избавляющего от галлюцинаций, "потому что с ними веселее".  
45д. "Потому что я соскучился" и "потому что она горячая штучка" тоже не основания для отказа.

46\. Запрещается орать "Аааа! Кто управляет этой штукой?" в любой обстановке.  
46а. Следующая за этой в первоисточнике фраза тоже недопустима. И не верна по факту. И, если честно, напугала всех куда сильнее, чем первая.

47\. Рассказывать полковнику Янгу свои сны, спасибо большое.  
47а. Вламываться к полковнику Янгу среди ночи, чтобы рассказать ему про свои сны. Что-то непонятно в предыдущем пункте?

48\. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по изощрённым ругательствам.  
48а. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по плевкам в длину.  
48б. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по плевкам в потолок. Во-первых, это негигиенично, во-вторых, создаёт неправильное представление о степени загруженности военных и учёных.  
48в. Такого понятия как "плевки в ширину" не существует.  
48г. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по плевкам в сержанта Грира. Нам всё ещё нужны все наши учёные, предпочтительно живыми и с полным набором функционирующих конечностей.  
48д. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание.  
48е. Обещать в качестве приза сигареты и кофе.  
48ж. ...потому что у вас нет ни того, ни другого.  
48з. ...и даже если бы и было. Научный департамент постоянно взвинчен и без кофеина с никотином.  
48и. Дополнительная цель "Заставить сержанта Грира плакать" не принесёт никому дополнительных 5 баллов.  
48к. ТиДжей в который раз просила напомнить про шовный материал.  
48л. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по храпу.  
48м. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по чиханию.  
48н. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по жужжанию.  
48о. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по пению йодлем.  
48п. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по прыжкам вбок.  
48р. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по скоростному раздеванию.  
48с. Вызывать научный департамент на состязание по взлому запертых дверей на "Судьбе".  
48т. Устраивать спартакиаду из двадцати безумных "видов спорта", полностью парализовав всю работу военных и учёных на корабле.  
48у. Правило про гонки по коридорам отменено не будет.  
48ф. Предложение про гонки по внешней обшивке может быть рассмотрено, если вы обещаете не возвращаться на борт.  
48х. Дополнительная цель "Заставить полковника Янга плакать" не запрещена, и принесёт вам дополнительных 5 баллов, но считать это отдельным видом спорта запрещено.  
48ц. Полковник Янг абсолютно неподкупен.  
48ч. Поправка: полковник Янг согласен рыдать над синтезированным запахом лука совершенно бесплатно, если это означает, что научный департамент получит дополнительных 5 баллов, выиграет чёртову спартакиаду и осознает, что с призовым кофе его, мягко говоря, нагрели.

49\. Фраза "Но доктор Раш это делал" не может быть разумным обоснованием, даже если это правда. Что бы он ни делал.  
49а. Даже если у него получилось.  
49б. Даже если при этом все остались живы.  
49в. Потому что он тоже ~~неуправляемый раздолбай с суицидальными наклонностями и без малейшего понятия об ответственности и дисциплине~~ чрезвычайно любознателен, но, в отличие от вас, он ещё и научный гений.  
49г. Исключение: можете попадать в плен к кому угодно за пределами "Судьбы".  
49д. "Полковник Янг это делал" - также не аргумент.  
49е. И "Генерал О'Нилл это делал" - тоже.  
49ж. Что бы ни делали эти трое, это не "вызов вашим способностям", и у вас нет "священной миссии" ответить на этот вызов.  
49з. Также это не "вызов вашим сверхъестественным способностям"  
49и. У вас нет сверхъестественных способностей.

50\. Прятать за пазухой резиновую змею и изображать, что вас контролируют гоаулды.  
50а. ...потому что гоаулды не такие идиоты.  
50б. Фраза "Мне нужно новое тело" запрещена.  
50в. В особенности запрещено произносить эту фразу, внимательно разглядывая членов экипажа "Судьбы".  
50г. И в версии "Мне НЕ НАСТОЛЬКО нужно новое тело" - тоже.  
50д. Изображать, что в вас вселился симбионт ток'ра.  
50е. Разговаривать с самим собой и обращаться к другим людям от имени якобы вселившегося в вас ток'ра.  
50ж. Разговаривать с воображаемыми симбионтами других людей (например, "я сейчас разговариваю не с тобой, а со змеёй у тебя в башке!").  
50з. Предлагать другим людям вселить в них симбионтов либо удалить уже существующих (не важно, реальных или нет).


	2. Пункты 51-100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение списка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добавлены пп. 97-100 и 95г.

51\. Создавать свои копии, при помощи Врат, червоточин, прыжков во времени или любых других технологий.  
51а. Создавать копии "Судьбы". Хотя запчасти бы нам определённо не помешали.  
51б. Заявлять, что вы явились с копии "Судьбы", в том числе из будущего или из другой временной линии, с поручением срочно отвинтить от "Судьбы" любые запчасти и устройства, включая Врата, пульты управления, орудийные установки, щиты, кресло (вы знаете, какое) и самогонный аппарат Броуди.  
51в. То, что у нас есть копия полковника Телфорда, не значит, что оригинал можно "сдать на опыты в научных целях".  
51г. Запрещается любым способом создавать копии любых членов экипажа.  
51д. Для мистера Броуди может быть сделано исключение из п.51г. Но только для него!

52\. Приносить с других планет и разводить в саду жгучие, колючие, ядовитые и галлюциногенные растения.  
52а. То же самое относится к растениям, которые вырастают более чем на 0.5 см в сутки, питаются людьми или оборудованием, поглощают кислород из воздуха с повышенной скоростью, являются источниками каких-либо излучений, способны путешествовать во времени, в принципе способны путешествовать, наделены разумом в сколь угодно зачаточной форме, телепатически общаются, изменяют свой либо чужой внешний вид.  
52б. Любое принесённое с планеты растение должно быть одобрено ТиДжей и Лизой Парк, после чего неделю провести в карантине.

53\. Делать татуировки, пирсинг и пересадку любых органов, даже если вы делаете их себе.  
53а. Подделывать результаты анализов на совместимость, "чтобы найти больше доноров".  
53б. Подделывать результаты анализов на совместимость, "потому что Господь против пересадки органов".  
53в. Идея смешать стволовые клетки всех членов экипажа, чтобы обмениваться органами беспрепятственно, будет внимательно рассмотрена учёными на Земле, но реализовать её на "Судьбе" запрещается до особого разрешения.

54\. Давать собственные названия любым помещениям и оборудованию.  
54а. Даже если их подхватил и использует весь экипаж.  
54б. Пункт 54 считать недействительным. Актуальная редакция: любые названия помещений и оборудования должны быть утверждены Камиллой Рэй.  
54в. Потому что она не учёный и не военный, и нам подходит любое название, которое она может запомнить, произнести и проверить на двусмысленности и непристойности.  
54г. Мысль назначить на эту должность других членов экипажа рассматривалась и была отклонена по той очевидной причине, что у них у всех есть более важные занятия, чем выслушивать идиотские названия для оборудования Древних.  
54д. Название "яблочный огрызок" для консоли управления корабля сохраняется, поскольку невозможно запретить нашим учёным так её называть.

55\. Орать, якобы от боли, если вам назначили медицинскую процедуру, но ещё ничего с вами не делали.  
55а. Орать от боли не запрещается.  
55б. Орать от страха не запрещается, но и не рекомендуется. Если процедура достаточно серьёзная, чтобы вызывать у вас страх, то имеет смысл не отвлекать своими воплями проводящего её медика, или вам воткнут длинную острую иголку куда-нибудь не туда.

56\. Заявлять, что ваша девушка теперь корабль, а также что корабль - ваша девушка.  
56а. "Но мистер Уоллес это делал" - не аргумент. Его слишком легко подбить на любые глупости.  
56б. Притворяться, будто вы видите голограммы, созданные "Судьбой", разговариваете с ними и действуете по их указанию.  
56в. Если вы действительно видите голограммы, созданные "Судьбой", не надо подначивать их "пройтись по этому списку", "немного развлечься" и "оторваться по-настоящему". У них много работы по управлению кораблём и изучению базы данных Древних.  
56г. Издеваться над голографическими проекциями личностей, загруженных в память "Судьбы". Да, они не могут взаимодействовать с предметами, но это не значит, что они не могут превратить вашу жизнь в ад.  
56д. Игнорировать голограммы, созданные "Судьбой".  
56е. Заявлять, что у вас "видения" и что вы "видите мёртвых людей".  
56ж. Фразы "добро пожаловать в реальный мир" и "виртуальный секс" запрещены, как и любые упоминания Матрицы.  
56з. Загружать своё сознание в память "Судьбы".  
56и. Загружать чьё угодно сознание в память "Судьбы" без санкции полковника Янга.  
56к. Загружать что угодно в память "Судьбы" без санкции полковника Янга.  
56л. Отключать щиты "Судьбы", чтобы доказать, что вы находитесь не в реальном мире.  
56м. Совершать любые действия, потенциально способные привести к взрыву или повреждению корабля и гибели людей, чтобы доказать, что вы находитесь не в реальном мире.  
56н.  ~~Разрешается совершать самоубийство, чтобы доказать, что вы находитесь не в реальном мире, если это не причинит вреда другим живым существам и оборудованию.~~  
56о. Пункт 56н читать как "если вы абсолютно уверены, что находитесь не в реальном мире, и планируете обосновать свою точку зрения путём самоубийства, обратитесь к ТиДжей - она знает, что делать".

57\. Любая деятельность в помещении, где в открытом доступе находятся электроприборы и устройства, выдающие напряжение выше 100 вольт, должна предваряться инструктажем по ТБ и записью в соответствующем журнале.  
57а. Надежда, что в инструкцию по технике безопасности и в этот список не понадобится вносить пункт "запрещается выяснять отношения с кем угодно, если вы находитесь на разваливающемся корабле в отсеке, где есть неисправный блок питания на 1000 киловольт", не оправдалась, спасибо большое.

58\. Открывать Врата без прямого приказа старшего офицера.  
58а. Набирать любые последовательности для открытия Врат без прямого приказа старшего офицера.  
58б. Получив приказ старшего офицера открыть Врата, набирать неправильную последовательность для открытия Врат. Также см. п.49.  
58в. Закрывать Врата без прямого приказа старшего офицера.  
58г. Крутить Врата вручную.  
58д. Замазывать, стачивать и углублять символы на Вратах, а также заменять их любыми другими и добавлять свои собственные.  
58е. Открывать Врата во время подзарядки внутри звезды. Также см. п. 56а.  
58ж. Открывать Врата во время солнечной вспышки.  
58з. Создавать временные петли и альтернативные временные линии.

59\. Кидать любые предметы во всплеск, образующийся при активации Врат.  
59а. Кидать мусор и любые другие предметы в открытые Врата, не важно, есть на той стороне наши люди или нет.  
59б. Выражение "большая помойка" запрещено.  
59в. Пункт 59б также относится к Вратам, планетам, галактикам, космическому пространству, червоточинам, недрам звёзд, звёздам как таковым, двигателям "Судьбы", пробоинам и дырам в корпусе, заброшенным отсекам, разгерметизированным отсекам, запертым и ещё не исследованным отсекам, каютам других членов экипажа, вообще любым помещениям на "Судьбе", любым помещениям и объектам.  
59г. Пункт 59б не относится к Люшианскому союзу, любым враждебным цивилизациям и их кораблям, планетам и так далее.  
59д. Научный департамент не является враждебной цивилизацией.  
59е. Командование Звёздных Врат не является враждебной цивилизацией.  
59ж. То, что полковник Телфорд является  _(тщательно зачёркнуто)_ , не делает его враждебной цивилизацией.  
59з. Пункт 59ж читать как "то, что полковник Телфорд является на "Судьбу" без приглашения и лезет, куда его не просят, не делает его враждебной цивилизацией".

60\. Замораживать других участников экспедиции в криокамере без прямого приказа старшего офицера.  
60а. Самому замораживаться в криокамере  **разрешается** , проверка её функциональности не обязательна.  
60б. Поправка к п. 60а: разрешается замораживаться в  **пустой**  криокамере.  
60в. Экспериментировать с тем, сколько народу влезает в криокамеру.  
60г. Заманивать старших офицеров в криокамеры, чтобы остаться старшим по званию на "Судьбе".  
60д. Заталкивать старших офицеров в криокамеры силой, чтобы остаться старшим по званию на "Судьбе". Приравнивается к п.3, если кто-то сомневался.  
60е. Ломать, чинить, улучшать и модернизировать криокамеры.  
60ж. Замораживать в криокамере продукты, напитки и любые другие предметы.  
60з. Выяснять, что будет, если заморозить человека в криокамере во время сеанса связи с Землёй через камни.  
60и. Размораживать тех, кто заморожен в криокамере. По любым причинам.

61\. Основывать цивилизации.  
61а. Уничтожать цивилизации.  
61б. Размножаться.  
61в. Писать, цитировать и распространять хроники, летописи и священные тексты, не важно, фальшивые или нет.  
61г. Вносить какой-либо вклад в мифологию любых цивилизаций.  
61д. Вносить какой-либо вклад в любые науки и культуру любых цивилизаций.  
61е. Давать названия цивилизациям, планетам, странам, городам, космическим кораблям и любым ландшафтным единицам. Если возникла необходимость что-либо назвать, следует обращаться к Камилле Рэй.  
61ж. Давать имена детям. Аргумент "но они мои собственные" противоречит п.61б и принят во внимание не будет.  
61з.  ~~Жениться. Выходить замуж.~~  Вступать в брак.  
61и. Разводиться разрешается, но следует подписать документы о разводе на Земле в присутствии юриста.  
61к. Разрешается давать имена животным, если эти животные принадлежат вам.  
61л. Строго запрещается давать животным имена людей, включая исторических личностей, старших по званию офицеров и экипаж "Судьбы" в целом.  
61м. Имя "мастер-сержант" также запрещено.

62\. Стричь других участников экспедиции.  
62а. Стричь других участников экспедиции, даже если они согласились добровольно и хорошо представляют себе результат.  
62б. Слова "интимная стрижка" запрещены.  
62в. Косички, бантики, бигуди, заколки и прочие способы себя украсить разрешаются, но только в ваше свободное время.  
62г. ...и они не должны мешать другим людям передвигаться по кораблю и управлять любыми приборами и устройствами.  
62д. ...и они не должны быть изготовлены из жизненно важных приборов и устройств. За списком устройств, которые можно раскурочить, следует обращаться к мистеру Броуди.  
62е. Предложение вязать носки и плести верёвки из полученных при стрижке волос не обсуждается.

63\. Читать личные дела и медицинские данные других участников экспедиции.  
63а. Узнав любым способом о каких-либо фобиях других участников экспедиции, рассказывать о них кому угодно кроме ТиДжей и полковника Янга.  
63б. Не имеет значения, настоящая это фобия или нет.  
63в. Запрещено "помогать справиться с фобией", внезапно подсунув кому угодно вызывающий её объект.  
63г. То же самое относится к аллергенам.  
63д. Симулировать фобии и аллергию на любые объекты.  
63е. Скрывать фобии и аллергию на любые объекты.

64\. Такого явления как двойной обмен сознаниями не существует.  
64а. У вас в голове не обитают "прекрасные девушки, чьё сознание случайно застряло в пространстве между переносящими камнями и было захвачено, пока я спал".  
64б. И любые другие люди.  
64в. Вы не инкарнация какого-либо из сверхъестественных существ.  
64г. И не вознёсшийся Древний, воплотившийся в вашем теле.  
64д. И не вознёсшийся Дэниел Джексон, воплотившийся в вашем теле.  
64е. У вас нет генов Древних, позволяющих включать оборудование силой мысли.  
64ж. У вас нет генов Древних.  
64з. Вы не голограмма, не мысленная проекция, не привидение, не галлюцинация и не плод воображения.  
64и. Ваш генетический код не является ключом для взлома доступа к системам корабля.

65\. Снимать обучающие видео о том, в чём вы не разбираетесь.  
65а. Снимать обучающие видео о том, в чём вы  **разбираетесь**.  
65б. Подбивать других снимать обучающие видео.  
65в. "Но Дэниел Джексон это делал" - не аргумент и аргументом быть не может ни при каких условиях.

66\. При нападении дронов изображать, будто вы играете с ними в морской бой (например, орать "Е4, ранен!")  
66а. При нападении дронов  **играть**  с ними в морской бой, господи Иисусе.  
66б. На мастер-сержанта Грира п.66а не распространяется, но только потому, что он  ~~морпех~~   **выигрывает**.  
66в. Дразнить и приманивать вражеские дроны и любые враждебные устройства.  
66г. ...даже если в качестве приманки вы используете себя, но в радиусе поражения находятся "Судьба", шаттлы, другие материальные ценности и другие участники экспедиции.

67\. Собирать огнемёт из подручных материалов.  
67а. Собирать оружие из подручных материалов.  
67б. Собирать любые приборы и устройства из подручных материалов.  
67в. Разбирать любые приборы и устройства, чтобы собрать из них другие.  
67г. Разбирать любые приборы и устройства.

68\. Красить "Судьбу" и её шаттлы. В любой цвет.  
68а. Рисовать на стенах, полу и потолке.  
68б. Наносить надпись "Военно-исследовательское судно ВКС США 'Судьба'" на саму "Судьбу" и шаттлы более чем по 1 разу с каждого борта.  
68в. Без приказа старшего офицера наносить надпись "Военно-исследовательское судно ВКС США 'Судьба'" куда-либо кроме корпуса самой "Судьбы" и её шаттлов.  
68г. Присутствие на борту люшианских пленников, новианских гостей и любых других разумных существ не является основанием для исключений из п.68в.  
68д. Также это не является основанием прибивать оборудование, личные вещи и посуду гвоздями и прикреплять на цепочки.  
~~68е. Личный состав должен действовать в предположении, что представители инопланетных цивилизаций не станут похищать оборудование "Судьбы".~~  
68ж. Ладно-ладно, ошибочность п. 68е была доказана на практике. Тем не менее, пунктов 68 б-д это не отменяет. Кто-то серьёзно думает, что надписи и цепочки остановили бы маньяка-террориста?  
68з. Прежде чем наносить надпись из п.68б куда-либо, следует обратиться к Камилле Рэй для проверки и исправления орфографических ошибок.  
68и. Строжайше запрещено наносить надпись "...ба" на орудие главного калибра "Судьбы" и уверять всех, что раньше ствол был пропорционально длиннее.  
68к. Разрешается наносить надпись из п.68б на найденные на планетах камни и куски дерева, с целью изготовления сувениров, а также дарить эти сувениры и использовать для товарного обмена, при условии соблюдения п.68з.

69\. Убивать полковника Телфорда. Нам всем порой этого хочется, но это строжайше запрещено уставом ВВС США, уставом КЗВ и уголовным кодексом.  
69а. Вызываться добровольцем для обмена телами  ~~с полковником Телфордом~~  с кем угодно и наносить телу, в котором временно находишься, совместимые с жизнью, но неприятные повреждения.  
69б. Находясь в чужом теле, заниматься тем, чего бы вы не стали делать в своём собственном.  
69в. Находясь в чужом теле, заниматься тем, что вы бы  **стали**  делать в своём собственном.  
69г. Слова "коммуникационные камни" и "тату-салон" не должны употребляться в одном предложении.  
69д. То же самое относится к словам "парикмахерская", "дайвинг с акулами", "конкурс поедателей чили", "книга рекордов Гинесса", "премия Дарвина", "вибратор", "Монте-Карло", "Майк Тайсон", "пирсинг", "скейтборд" и "я всегда мечтал это сделать".

70\. При встрече с дружественными или нейтральными инопланетными расами и цивилизациями знакомить их с достижениями земной культуры, традициями, обычаями и развлечениями.  
70а. Участвовать в установлении контакта с дружественными или нейтральными инопланетными расами и цивилизациями.  
70б. Проводить экскурсии по "Судьбе".

71\. Побывав на Земле при помощи коммуникационных камней и вернувшись, заявлять, что вас назначили командовать экспедицией.  
71а. Потому что генерал О'Нилл не идиот, вот почему.

72\. Саботировать подключение коммуникационных камней.  
72а. Саботировать отключение коммуникационных камней.  
72б. Забирать коммуникационные камни "на память" и "для моей коллекции редких инопланетных минералов".  
72в. Коллекционировать инопланетные минералы.  
72г. Коллекционировать любые предметы.  
72д. Дарить коммуникационные камни инопланетянам как сувениры.

73\. Встав на колени, умолять Раша отправить вас на Землю.  
73а. Почему-почему. Думаете, если бы кто-то мог это сделать, вы бы всё ещё здесь находились?

74\. Запираться на мостике и выдвигать любые требования, угрожая "начать нажимать кнопки".  
74а. Запирать других членов экипажа в любых отсеках.  
74б. Запирать сержанта Грира не запрещается, но и не рекомендуется, если вам дороги все ваши конечности.  
74в. Устанавливать пароли на кодовый замок в дверях, ведущих на мостик, и на любые системы доступа к управлением корабля.  
74д. Использовать в качестве пароля ДНК.  
74е. Не важно, свою или чужую.  
74ж. Даже если это "единственный способ сохранить для будущего генетический код Броуди, Волкера и Раша".  
74з. "Резервная копия генетического кода Шеппарда и Маккея" не обсуждается.  
74и. Генетический код Дэниела Джексона отлично может сам о себе позаботиться, спасибо большое.  
74к. Использовать РНК в качестве пароля тоже запрещено.  
74л. И тексты народных песен на любом языке.

75\. Посещение Земли через коммуникационные камни предназначено для служебных надобностей и общения с родными, а не для спешного просмотра свежих сериалов и результатов спортивных матчей.  
75а. Устраивать тотализатор строжайше запрещено.

76\. Запрещается, оказавшись на Земле при помощи коммуникационных камней, добавлять себя в Википедию.  
76а. Запрещается добавлять любую засекреченную информацию в Википедию.  
76б. Wikileaks даже не обсуждается, и само это слово отныне запрещено.  
76в. Нет, мы не можем "предоставить Асcанжу хостинг", даже если бы это было технически возможно. Мы корабль ВКС США, в конце-то концов.

77\. При посещении Земли запрещается делать ложные заявления, что в штабе КЗВ заложена бомба.  
77а. Закладывать бомбы в штабе КЗВ и где угодно на Земле в принципе.  
77б. И на других планетах, если это происходит без распоряжения старшего по званию офицера. Нам только новой галактической войны сейчас не хватало.

78\. Ток'ра - не паразиты, не демоны и не личинки Чужих, а разумные существа и союзники Земли.  
78а. Слова "бесчервячный" не существует.

79\. Обезвреживать мины без приказа старшего по званию офицера.  
79а. Устанавливать мины.  
79б. Используя взрывчатку С-4, каньон, стадо инопланетных животных и прочие аналогичные подручные средства, воспроизводить сцены из мультфильмов студии Диснея.

80\. Оказавшись на Земле при помощи коммуникационных камней, представляться чужим именем и выдавать себя за другого человека в любой момент, пока вы там находитесь.  
80а. Оказавшись на Земле при помощи коммуникационных камней, выдавать себя за инопланетянина, в том числе издавать любые "инопланетные звуки" (например, ужасно орать, шипеть и скрипеть), требовать провести вас к послу вашей цивилизации, заявлять, что вы и есть посол вашей цивилизации, а также предлагать поделиться любыми научными разработками, военными секретами или культурными достижениями "вашей древней и могущественной расы".  
80б. Заключать и расторгать договорённости от имени Земли и каких-либо инопланетных цивилизаций.

81\. Скручивать фальшивые сигареты, набивать их чем бы то ни было (в том числе помидорной ботвой, сушёным протеином и инопланетными растениями в любой форме) и предлагать их нашим курильщикам.  
81а. Скручивать фальшивые сигареты любого состава и курить их.  
81б. Перцовый пластырь, найденный вами в ящике с припасами, не заменяет никотиновый ни в каком контексте.

82\. Делать себе и другим татуировки в виде адреса из девяти шевронов, "чтобы мы все могли добраться домой, если потеряемся".  
82а. То же самое относится к адресам Земли и Атлантиды.  
82б. "Адреса Валгаллы" не существует, и я должен перестать терроризировать научную команду, добиваясь, чтобы мне его сообщили.  
82в. "Нанести на меня адрес Земли и подкинуть ближайшим инопланетянам" не является разумным планом возвращения на Землю и не получит одобрения КЗВ.  
82г. ...несмотря на энтузиазм, проявленный научным департаментом по поводу этого предложения.  
82д. Потому что межгалактических конфликтов нам и так достаточно, спасибо большое.

83\. "Я могу всё объяснить" - плохое начало для рапорта о чрезвычайном происшествии.  
83а. И "я был пьян" тоже.  
83б. И "это было не то, что вы думаете".  
83в. А также "не ваше дело" и "я требую адвоката".  
83г. Амнезия, алкогольная интоксикация, тоска по дому и укусы галлюциногенных клещей могут служить объяснением ваших действий, но не их оправданием.

84\. Заявлять, что вам известна истинная миссия "Судьбы".  
84а. Подделывать, изменять и дополнять данные, собранные "Судьбой".  
84б. Провозглашать доктора Раша пророком истинной веры, будь то с его согласия или нет.  
84в. Основывать любые культы.  
84г. Устраивать на борту "Судьбы" святилища, проводить ритуальные шествия, пляски и песнопения.  
84д. Строить во время высадки на планету святилища, проводить ритуальные шествия, пляски и песнопения.  
84е. Жертвоприношения не обсуждаются (и строжайше запрещены).  
84ж. Я не Святая Инквизиция и должен перестать употреблять слова "еретик" и "аутодафе".  
84з. Запрещены любые попытки изгонять демонов, якобы вселившихся в членов экипажа, людей на Земле и инопланетян.  
84и. Запрещается призывать демонов и любые астральные сущности.  
84к. Строго запрещаются попытки сплавить доктора Раша любым цивилизациям, как в обмен на еду, выпивку и прочие материальные ценности, так и безвозмездно.

85\. Возноситься.  
85а. Заявлять, что вы вознеслись и теперь посланы обратно в материальный мир, чтобы наставить экипаж "Судьбы" на путь истинный и осуществлять духовное руководство.  
85б. Если по какой-то ошибке мироздания вы действительно вознеслись - являться в материальный мир и в особенности на "Судьбу".  
85в. На территории Люшианского союза данный пункт не действует. Являйтесь сколько угодно.

86\. Запрещается обозначать положение противника на карте наклейкой со смайликом.  
86а. А наше - наклейкой с черепом и костями.  
86б. И настоящим черепом тоже.  
86в. Что бы вы ни собирались делать с ЭТИМ черепом, это запрещено, и следует немедленно вернуть его доктору Рашу.

87\. Собирать гигантского боевого робота из Судьбы и её шаттлов.  
87а. Собирать гигантского боевого робота из инопланетных механизмов.  
87б. Собирать гигантского боевого робота.  
87в. И недействующего тоже.

88\. Мы не можем обменять Илая Уоллеса на "что-нибудь полезное" у других цивилизаций.  
88а. И Хлою Армстронг.  
88б. И доктора Волкера.  
88в. И доктора Раша, спасибо большое. Пункт 84к отменён не будет.  
88г. Мысль обменять полковника Телфорда имеет право на рассмотрение, если когда-нибудь у нас их снова будет два.  
88д. Подкидывать половника Телфорда другим цивилизациям разрешается только с его согласия, в трезвом виде  ~~и одетым~~  и одетым по форме.

89\. Полковник Янг и доктор Раш не "платонически женаты". И не неплатонически тоже.

90\. Я не "тоже медик" и не должен заявлять это, пока у нас на борту нет люшианского вторжения.  
90а. В случае  ~~люшианского~~  вторжения любых враждебных сил разрешается оказывать медпомощь только противнику.  
90б. Читать предыдущий пункт как "в соответствии с Женевской конвенцией и общими соображениями гуманности, запрещается оказывать медицинскую помощь кому бы то ни было".  
90в. Выражение "руки короля - руки целителя" запрещено.  
90г. А также ноги и любые другие органы.  
90д. Такого понятия как "исцеляющий член" не существует.  
90е. Я не король, будь то в изгнании или нет.

91. Доктор Раш не "древнее зло, восставшее из глубин".  
91а. Даже если он не выспался.  
91б. Будить доктора Раша без крайней на то необходимости строго запрещается.

92. Устраивать на борту "день бесплатных обнимашек".  
92а. И платных тоже.

93. Чеканить собственную валюту.  
93а. Печатать собственную валюту.  
93б. Любым способом выпускать собственную валюту.  
93в. Ракушки и камни тоже считаются.  
93г. Выпускать собственные марки можно, если придумаете, как.  
93д. Открыть отделение Почты США на борту "Судьбы"  **разрешается** , но следует предварительно пройти на Земле необходимую подготовку и сдать экзамены.

94. "Чинить" важные части корабля, приматывая их изолентой.  
94а. Приматывать что угодно изолентой, для починки или нет.  
94б. "Но мистер Броуди это делал" - не аргумент.  
94в. Потому что мистер Броуди знает, что делает, вот почему.  
94г. И потому, что запас изоленты у него не бесконечен, вопреки распространённому заблуждению.

95. "Огнеопасно" - это свойство предметов, а не приглашение к действиям.  
95а. "Негорючее" - это также свойство предметов, а не приглашение к действиям.  
95б. То же самое относится к словам "непромокаемое", "хрупкое", "этой стороной вверх", "этой стороной от себя", "ядовитое", "радиоактивное", "мутаген", "окрашено" и "уже занято сержантом Гриром".  
95в. И к "Не нажимать!", написанному любым из наших учёных, мистером Броуди или мистером Уоллесом.  
95г. Слова "это технически невозможно" не являются "вызовом вашим способностям" и "оскорблением вашей фантазии".

96. Пленные люшианцы - не "запас еды на случай голодухи".  
96а. И любые другие пленные инопланетяне тоже.  
96б. Запрещается обсуждать их вкусовые качества и питательность, как в их присутствии, так и без оного.  
96в. Каннибализм не обсуждается.  
96г. Предыдущий пункт читать как "обсуждать каннибализм применительно к актуальной ситуации разрешается только в отрицательном контексте", например "мы не едим разумных существ".

97\. У вас нет телепатической связи с кем-либо из экипажа.  
97а. ...и с Вратами.  
97б. ...и с Землёй.  
97в. ...и с цивилизацией Древних.  
97г. ...и с "Судьбой".  
97д. ...и с "Атлантидой".  
97е. ...и с Асгардом.  
97ж. ...и с Адом.  
97з. ...и с любыми богами и демонами.

98\. Обнаружив на борту Судьбы криокамеры с замороженными в них неизвестными ~~людьми~~ существами, включать разморозку без приказа старшего по званию офицера и наличия здесь же вооружённых участников экспедиции.  
98а. Даже если в криокамерах Древние, которые знают лучше нас всех, что и как устроено на Судьбе.  
98б.  _Особенно_ если это Древние, которые знают лучше нас всех, что и как устроено на Судьбе.

99. Принимать в экипаж Судьбы по своей инициативе инопланетян, подобранных на просторах вселенной.  
99а. Относится также к Древним.  
99б. И к землянам, не являющимся участниками программы ЗВ.  
99в. И к потомкам землян, не являющимся участниками программы ЗВ.  
99г. Вы не "корабельный вербовщик".  
99д. В случае обнаружения перспективных инопланетян следует обсудить вопросы вербовки их в экипаж с полковником Янгом и миссис Рэй.

100\. Делать ставки на то, кто последним отправится в анабиоз, полковник Янг или доктор Раш.  
100а. Подбивать мистера Уоллеса повлиять на то, кто последним отправится в анабиоз.  
100б. Подкупать или шантажировать мистера Уоллеса с той же целью.  
100в. Ломать любую действующую криокамеру с той же целью.  
100г. Выражение "двойная заморозка" запрещено, и если это то, что мы думаем, то оно технически невозможно (также см. пункт 95г).

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Яринка, Киса Ванская и Талина2010, спасибо за некоторые идеи для этого списка!
> 
> Источники вдохновения:  
> http://www.diary.ru/~yarinka/p130858022.htm  
> http://sgos.diary.ru/p166339013.htm  
> http://sgos.diary.ru/p172280507.htm


End file.
